Fanboy
by highonbooks
Summary: Abraxas Malfoy was in the closet of nerdom. And in the closet of sexuality as well, but let us be kind to him. [for the Secret June Parties of 2014]


Abraxas Malfoy refused to be called a fanboy. He was not hysterical like the rest of the people who cried for anything related to their idol, he didn't had absurd quantities of merchandising and above all, Abraxas Malfoy did not obsessively discussed about what he liked.

Abraxas Malfoy was in the closet of nerdom. And in the closet of sexuality as well, but let us be kind to him.

From the moment the young men listened to his first MC Riddle's song, he was bewitched by the rhythm and the strong lyrics that talked about overcoming obstacles and daddy issues, that spoke to what he felt. At fifteen.

He was twenty-one now.

And had a tumblr dedicated to the rapper, all his songs on his iTunes library, the non-authorized biography and a throw pillow with the Dark Mark, MC Riddle's symbol.

Another very important factor to his fascination with the rapper was that he never showed his face, which created the unique opportunity to fantasize about the famous recluse. Abraxas like to imagine him half Kanye West, half Drake. Better, refused to admit he imagined.

In that particular day, Abraxas was daydreaming in the subway about MC Riddle and listening to his most recent single, "Talking to Snakes", when he heard someone laughing somewhere in his left. Taking of one of his earplugs, that were redundant since you could hear the music from three feet away, he searched for the source of the laughing.

He met with a short and pale guy, with black hair and red, full lips that he obviously didn't stare at because he wasn't raised in a barn. The boy was looking at him sidelong and still chuckling. Feeling himself blush, Abraxas said:

\- Any problem, mate?

\- No, it's just that I'm surprised that someone so... posh like you is listening to MC Riddle. He is kind of trashy, no? – The boy said, turning to the blond, that now was really red, but not from embarrassment but anger.

\- I don't think he is "trashy" at all. – He shot back. The brunet raised his hands in surrender and got close to the other one.

\- I didn't mean do offend you man, I was just surprised with your musical taste. What else do you have it here in this noisy shit?

Abraxas, that had went back to blush from shame thanks to the stranger in front of him, looked around and saw the whole cart staring at them. Swallowing dry, he took the wrist of the unknown man and pulled him to the door.

\- If you want to analyze my musical taste, we can do this in another place, like not the subway.

An old woman in the corner sighed, disappointed.

The stranger smiled and said:

-You can call me Tom.

After feeling the 'casual gay sex' vibes from everyone in the subway cart, Abraxas though that have your iPod harassed by a strange guy wouldn't be so embarrassing.

Big mistake.

\- You listen to MC Riddle, Ke$ha and Shostakovitch? – Tom asked, with a laughing voice. They had retreated to a miraculously empty Starbucks and now Abraxas was trying not to explode from embarrassment.

\- You are a really weird guy, Abraxas. – Tom commented, taking a sip from his sugarless americano.

\- Call me Brax, only my mom calls me Abraxas. – Brax said, making a face. There were times were he hated his name. These were one of those times.

\- I have noticed, who gave you that name? Was it in homage to some grandfather? – The other asked, curious.

\- It was my father's idea, actually. He was reading Carl Jung at the time that I was born, and I ended up with this name. Jung talked of an all-powerful being called Abraxas. – He said, shrugging. When he was young, he would get embarrassed to explain his parents' weirdness's, but with friends called Atlas and Canopus, he soon lost his shame. Boarding schools had that of weird names and people who didn't eat the bread crust. Tom looked like he ate the bread crust. Why was he thinking about bread crust when he had a gorgeous guy dissecting everything he liked and mocking him?

\- And you are a shy, curled milk blond, with a doubtful musical taste.

\- Oi! – Brax shouted, offended. Tom had fallen in his scale of people he would lose his virginity to, from position two to ten. (First place being held by the always-elusive MC Riddle)

Tom laughed.

\- Calm down, it was only a joke. But, do tell, what do you see in this Riddle guy?

Abraxas took a deep breath. He has to think carefully before he opened his mouth, less he started declaiming bad poetry and crying about how much he loved the rapper.

\- Well, a friend of mine from the boarding school really liked rap and one Christmas he got the first MC Riddle's mixtape. It was the first time I heard someone talking about the teen angst I felt at the time. And that stayed with me, I grew up and so his music. – Brax finished his speech taking a bite from his sandwich and looking down. He didn't want to see Tom's mocking face. But the other boy stayed silent and both pretended to pay attention to coffee shop, until Abraxas look the time on his cellphone. He was late.

\- Oh shit, Tom, I got to go, my friends are waiting me, we're going to the movies today and-

\- You don't need to explain yourself, Brax – Tom said, writing something in a piece of paper that he folded in quarters and gave to the other – Let's do this again another day, yes?

Brax blushed like the virgin he was.

\- Yes! Of course, I call you. It was nice to meet you, Tom.

\- I was nice to meet you too Brax. If, in the future, you want to go to one of this MC Riddle's shows, I know a guy. – The other said, giving an open smile. Brax's heart skipped a beat in his chest.

\- Really? Wow Tom, if I wasn't so late I would interogate you about this 'guy'. I would love to. – Smiling still, Abraxas got his backpack and circled the table to get of the booth, when someone held his hand.

\- Abraxas? – Tom asked.

\- Ah, yes? Tom I really have to g – Abraxas didn't get to finish his sentence because Tom had kissed him and now all of his brain cells had died and left him there, paralyzed. Tom let him go, smiling.

\- There, now you can go.

Abraxas didn't argued with him.

Only when he got home, many hours late, is that Brax stopped to look at the paper Tom had given him. Inside, a cellphone number, a happy face and a signature.

An autograph that Abraxas knew better than anything else, because it was MC Riddle's autograph. With his hands shaking, he sent a message to the number in the paper.

_Is this some kind of prank? – Brax_

Less than five minutes later he got an answer.

_Why would I prank the prettiest groupie I have or will ever have? ;* - TMR_

Abraxas threw himself in his bed, muffling shrieks in his pillow. Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
